Fushigi Yuugi: a Second Story
by Shinigami To AinoMegami
Summary: About two twins of Miaka and Taka's who go into the book. rated just incase, rating may go up. warning shounen-ai.


DISCLAIMER: Konnichiwa Minna -san. This is AinoMagami and Shinigami talking. This is a fanfic that we thought of ourselves one night after watching Fushigi Yuugi. The characters that belong to us are the two Suzaku Priestesses; Sakura and Touya, and the new Tamahome. We made those characters so please do not take them. Also, NO FLAMES! If you do not like the story please do not just state this, tell us what you dislike.  
  
WARNING: There is Shounen-ai! If you do not know what Shounen-ai is, I will explain. It is boy/boy relationships. Just to let ya know. The coupling that is Shounen-ai is Hotohori/Nuriko.  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was originally written by Aino but I, Shinigami, am rewriting it as the digital copy seems to be missing and it can no longer be found were we originally put it. I will be making a few changes, as I have a printed version of the original. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
P.S. read then review ^^  
  
~~~Toy Bears and Books~~~  
  
"TOUYA! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to her sister. Her blue hair bounced up and down as her purple eyes shinned brightly.  
  
"Sakura! Be careful! You might run into somethi." before her sister Touya could finish, Sakura had tripped and had fallen into a pool with Rubber ducks in it.  
  
"GAH! It's COLD!" Sakura said as she was drenched.  
  
Touya sighed and went over to her sister. Pulling her out of the water she quickly added, "I told you to be careful. here, take this." She said as she handed her sister her coat.  
  
"Little sis, you have to be careful ya know!" She wrapped her arms around her sister who was younger by one minute.  
  
"HEY! We're the same age! I am not little!"  
  
"You are too little. See! You're shorter then me. That means that you're my little sister!"  
  
Touya was wearing blue jeans, a T-shirt, she also had a coat, but that was now around Sakura. Touya, who was the tomboy of the twins, was very protective over her sister, girly-girl that was always clumsy. Sakura shivered in her blue shorts and tube top, and the newly acquired jacket.  
  
" Oh well, silly me, I am just so very clumsy" Sakura said with a giggle.  
  
Touya moved slightly ahead of Sakura as some girls came up to them. "Hey....Look who it is! It's the two love birds!" One of the girls, with blond hair, said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Touya said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, look at you. You two must be going out since you are so close." A second girl, with light brown hair, said.  
  
"Umm.you don't understand!" Sakura said. "Touya and I are not going out. Touya is my twin sister!"  
  
"Yup, my sister! People do say that twins have the closest relationship out of all." Touya said, agreeing with and supporting her sister.  
  
"You don't seem like you would be sisters. You're too close. And besides. Touya is a guy. He doesn't have breasts."  
  
"Oh really?" Touya said. She lifted her shirt up to reveal a black lace bra. "Then I suppose I wouldn't be wearing this now would I?" the girls just stared in awe for a few moments and then left.  
  
Sakura glared at them while they left but then her eyes found a giant stuffed bear. "OH! Touya! I want that! Get me the bear! I want the bear!"  
  
"Alright sis, I'll get ya the bear." She walked over to the shooting booth where the giant panda bear was. "I would like to play the game please." She said to the man in the booth.  
  
"Sure miss. Shoot all the bulls eyes and win the bear. So far nobody has been able to do it."  
  
"Gimme that gun!" Touya demanded. The man at the shooting booth gave her the gun and set the game up. Touya got the gun ready, shooting every single target. The shooting booth man was shocked.  
  
"Wow miss, you're great. Here, this is for you." He gave her the giant bear as Sakura jumped up and down.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Thank you Touya! I love it!" Sakura said as Touya gave her the bear. Sakura looked the bear over when she saw something in the bear's hands. "Oh? What's this?" she took the object out and inspected it. "The Universe of the Four Gods. Hey Touya, take a look at this."  
  
She showed the book to Touya who looked at it. " Wow. What is it?"  
  
"It's a book silly!" Sakura explained. "What else would it be?"  
  
"True. Well, don't just sit there! Open it for Peat's sake!" Sakura nodded and opened the book. Reading a few passages, she started to drool.  
  
"What's with you?!" Touya asked as she saw her sister drooling.  
  
"Read this.hot! Tasuki.hot!" Was all that Sakura said. Touya grabbed the book from her sister and read the passage.  
  
"Yeah.he doesn't seem bad. now Chichiri on the hand." She stated drooling at this. Sakura giggled when she saw her big sister drooling over a guy. She NEVER drooled over guys before.  
  
"Come on, let's take this home and we can read it some more!" Sakura cheered. Touya nodded and handed Sakura the book, picking up the giant bear. "Oh my, Listen to this Touya, it says here that there was a priestess of Suzaku named.Miaka! And the description is just like mothers! What if mother was the Suzaku no Miko?!"  
  
"Nah, mom's too bossy to be the Suzaku no Miko." Touya added. "She and dad are both bossy. Well.kind of. At least Dad cares that we're actually here in this world. I heard that dad was the one that named us." This was true; the Suzaku warrior Tamahome, who was now Taka in this world, had named the twins Sakura and Touya after his favorite blossoms, Cherry and Peach.  
  
The twins got home and plopped onto the couch as Sakura opened the book once more. This time, however, both of the girls began to glow with a red light, and they were sucked into the book. They spun around and around until there was a large FLOP and the two of them were in a wasteland.  
  
"W.where are we?!" Sakura asked. Touya just shrugged.  
  
Looking around, she quickly said, "I.I think we're in the book. I remember at the beginning there being something about a wasteland. And if the legend is true, we should meet Tamahome soon."  
  
Suddenly, as if out of the blue, a young man walked up to the two of them, grinning. "Welcome to Konan Priestesses of Suzaku. I am Tamahome. You're a little late, but we've been expecting you." Tamahome was tall with black hair and blue eyes. On his forehead was the Chinese symbol fore Ogre. "Come on, We don't have too much time to waste!!" The girls got up and brushing themselves off followed Tamahome.  
  
- -Meanwhile outside of the book- -  
  
The now very pregnant Miaka finished cleaning the house when she found a book lying on the couch. "Oops, I guess I missed one. She picked it up and put it on the shelf, but stopped. Pulling it back out, she looked at the cover and her eyes widened. "N.no! T.this can't be! I.it can't be!" She opened the book and saw that the story was being rewritten. "NO! Sakura! Touya! NO NO NO! T.this can't be happening!" With that she fainted and the book closed shut.  
  
A/N: ok this will count as an Aino chapter, but to be nice I retyped it for her ^^ so I will also be doing our next chapter. I will do all even chapters unless stated other wise. 


End file.
